furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pallid
Pallid belongs to Stormlash, adopted from Wisps and Luster. Do not use her without permission. "Dragons are generally afraid of me. I don't mind. Everyone's afraid of something." - Pallid Pallid is a female SkyWing attending the UoP, hoping to major in language an poetry. She is an aspiring author or poet, and is often judged by her intimidating appearance and abrasive first impressions. She hides her problems well, and is secretly a very intelligent and observant person. Appearance "Its fun to stare at others until they leave me alone. I think it works well." - Pallid Pallid is a tall thin and gaunt SkyWing. Her scales are a cherry, bright red and her underbelly is a yellowish white, as well as her wing membranes. Her snout is long and pointed and her ears are long and narrow. Her horns are bent and crooked, and the ridges on her back are black and relatively small and sparse. Her limbs are long and lanky with small, stubby fingers. Her tail is long and generally stiff. Pallid wears lots of clothing. Lots. She will often wear some form of skin-tight shirt (usually fishnet) and a pair of shiny black vinyl pants. She is always found in a cropped leather jacket, which is bunched up at her elbows to fit entire arm braces all up her forearm from wrist to elbow. These braces are a black leather-like material with four large buckles on the back side for removing and adjusting the braces. The key point of them, however, is that their entire lengths are studded with silver metal spikes, covering the entire brace, save the buckles obviously. She usually wears two similarly spiked choker collars on her sinewy neck, one or two on her tail, and a studded belt that swings loosely from her hips. She also, much to almost everyone's concern, wears a heavy thick chain spray painted black around her neck. It resembles a loose noose of metal draped from her neck, jingling as it scraped the ground as she walks. She also wears an empty, unchained shackle on each rear ankle. Occasionally, she will wear a black leather muzzle on her snout. She has a tribal-esque tattoo on her left wing's bicep and her eyes are a deep navy blue. Personality "People say I'm weird because I stare at people. 'You,' I think, 'are rude for not taking the time to properly examine a person's features'." - Pallid Pallid is nearly mute. She doesn't speak much at all, nor does she move much. She has a concerning stillness about her whose creepiness can only be matched by her unwavering, unblinking stare. Her eyes will lock on an object or other dragon and won't deviate from them until the last possible second (such as right as the object goes out of view). Many other UP students call her weird, emo, and many times a stalker or psychotic murderer. She has repelled hostility by her intimidating appearance and deathly glare. She tends to scare lower class men and is often avoided at all costs. Once you get to know her, you'll find she is really awkward, intelligent, and actually pretty 'normal'. History "Can we just say I'm a girl and move on, please?" - Pallid Pallid was the middle child in a family of three dragonets. He was three years younger than his sister, and he was four when his little brother was born. But his life was a rather abusive one from the beginning. Once he grew old enough to show signs of a personality, he was harassed by his sister. You see, Pallid wasn't the most masculine little dragonet. He liked what his sister liked, because he looked up to her. But because of this, she called him gay and weird and shunned him. This affected Pallid greatly. He went through all his years of grammar school questioning his gender identity and sexuality, unsure of anything about himself. All he knew, was that thanks to his sister, he thought being homosexual was bad, and practically illegal. He tried to convince himself he didn't find males attractive, but to no avail. After years of endless work, punishing over time, and an attempted suicide, Pallid acquired enough money for what he had wanted since birth: a sex change. So, he spent all of his money on the operation, and returned to a new school for high school. He changed his wardrobe completely once arriving at this new school; he went from an average male in baggy jeans and a t-shirt to a heavy metal punk rocker girl, with spikes and chains and shredded leather. Her parents were very talons-off, and let her do what she wanted as long as she had money, and she quickly began accumulating more of it after picking up suspicious jobs in scary taverns and other clubs. Pallid graduated high school with all A's, and was accepted into the UoP. Freshman year in college, she stayed away from everyone, acting as a social mute for the year. She passed just barely, and moved on to the next years. She is currently a junior in college, with Bs in all subjects except language, in which she has a C-. While going out for a walk one day, Pallid lost her way, and was feeling chilly in the middle of nowhere. That's when Romance came to her aid. She wrapped her wings around her, and comforted Pallid. While they chatted away, something clicked. There was an obvious connection between these two, and Pallid knew it. At the end of their discussion, Romance even sang a song for her, which inspired the young student. The thought of Romance lingered in her mind for days. It was her voice and her eyes that really captivated Pallid. She knew she was falling for her when she wrote a poem about her, that elusive GeodeWing that she thought that she could never have. This thought was shattered when Romance confessed that she loved Pallid back. They became girlfriends, and after some time, Pallid asked Romance to be her mate. Romance said yes, just had Pallid had hoped. Abilities "Grimdark poetry is simple: write what you think, and you're done." - Pallid Pallid can breathe fire, but weak and far between each burst. She is not a noticeably strong flier, and many think she has no talents. However, she has a knack for writing gothic, dark vignettes and poetry. She is also an infamous graffiti artist around Mountia. Category:Dragon Category:Reptiles Category:Females Category:Feral Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Stormlash's OCs Category:Wings of Fire